1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to a cup and lid system and more particularly pertains to illuminating the lid of a cup for an attractive combination. 
2. Description of the Prior Art 
The use of cups and lids of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cups and lids of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating objects through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. 
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,081 to Pita et al. discloses a chemiluminescent reactive vessel. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,380 to Dorney discloses a glow system. 
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cup and lid system that allows illuminating the lid of a cup for an attractive combination. 
In this respect, the cup and lid system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional  concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating the lid of a cup for an attractive combination. 
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cup and lid system which can be used for illuminating the lid of a cup for an attractive combination. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. 